


Falling

by SevenCorvus



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was good at falling, at taking risks and trusting that his skills and reflexes would make them pay off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for Fire, I hope you had a great one. :)
> 
> Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Tim was good at falling, at taking risks and trusting that his skills and reflexes would make them pay off. He was good at falling. He wasn’t so good at trusting that someone else would catch him. 

He was too used to being self-sufficient, too used to being able to only depend on himself to put his trust in someone else. Even when Tim said he trusted Batman, and he did, to an extent, he was far more likely to try to get out of a situation himself than wait for backup or rescue.

Batman was not unaware of this, and a part of him approved of such caution. It might after all help to keep Tim alive longer. And if another part of Bruce wished that things were different, wished that Tim felt that he could rely on him, could trust that he would always do his utmost to support him, well wishes didn’t always come true as he well knew. He could only do his best for Tim, and hope that in the end it would be enough.


End file.
